There have been many approaches to mounting window coverings, specifically Venetian-style window blinds, to the wall and/or ceiling above a window. Popular mounting assemblies for these window blinds include a generally U-shaped headrail secured in some manner to a mounting bracket that mounts to the wall and/or ceiling. While the manner in which the mounting bracket connected to the generally U-shaped headrail differs among different approaches, there is a common thread.
In order to secure the headrail to the mounting bracket, there are always at least two points of contact between the headrail and mounting bracket, with one of the points of contact located either at the end of one of the legs of the generally U-shaped headrail, along that leg of the headrail, or at the base of that leg, and with the other point of contact located either at the end of the opposite leg of the generally U-shaped headrail, along that opposite leg, or at the base of that opposite leg.
Because the mounting bracket engaged at least a portion of both legs of the generally U-shaped headrail, the mounting bracket of such conventional assemblies has to be at least as deep as the distance separating the two legs of the generally U-shaped headrail. In those mounting assemblies in which the mounting bracket engages either the end of, or along, the leg of the headrail located furthest way from the window itself (i.e. the leg of the headrail that would be most visible to any occupants of a room in which the assembly is located), that portion of the mounting bracket is likely to be visible unless obscured by some suitably aesthetic extension of the headrail or by additional material, such as an extra valence strip.